This invention arose from a need to improve the dynamic balance of a reciprocating system. In meeting this need, I have intercoupled reciprocating elements in a new way that leads to several advantages. My coupling of reciprocating elements is not only fast, efficient, and reliable, but is easily varied to produce different effects, such as dynamic balance, shock absorption, and power input and output functions. These advantages allow my reciprocating system to outperform previous arrangements.